WBL Draft
UPDATE 1-22-10 Players for Darfins! Dan Rang Ku, Tallson Slowson, Kinko Komfrey, Krustacean Kribby, and Muo Gu. They are all pretty good. The worst player is probably Komfrey and the best is Gu. McGee is till going to the Krabs because the Darfins requested a NO KRABS team. Kryant is currently injured and will most likely not be able to make it on time to the draft. He will be expected to join the Hitlers in June. What a jix! Pokman may not be entering the WBL at all because he has never shown up at any WBL Draft Meetings. So the Shippos may still have only three players. They will be getting two new players soon that are not from the draft. 1-18-10 The five players for the Yogi Lagoon Darfins are set! If there is a star next to a name, then they might be on the team! 1-15-10 The players distributions are set and they will join the teams in March. Team distributions are under each player's info. Gordon and Kribby might go to the Picks since the teams with those players may sell them to get more money. The Krabs will be getting a payment from the WBL due to their recent win in the Nationals against the Los Angeles Lakerss. The Picks may be getting more players due to this because the WBL thought it was unfair to the second best team. Their is also a chance that more players will be added to the draft and that the distributions will be changed. There will also be a test to see which one of these players is good enough to be lead the 16th team in the league. The test will be on barrel rolls, somersaults, and using the brakes. The 16th team's info is not decided yet. 1-10-10 After some technical difficulties, the draft will be held earlier due to WBL not being able to afford an announcement to go for that long. The new draft will be held on March 3, 2010. 1-9-10 The WBL now has a draft where teams take new players. It was supposed to be that the worst team (Fakers) gets the first pick, but the Krabs purchased it from them. The draft will be held on April 15, 2010. Krabs McGee is the top player in the draft, and will most likely go to the Krabs. Top players in the draft: Krabs McGee: very talented but has serious attitude problems. -Krabs Junior Pickson: Victor Pickson's younger brother. Very good at defense. -Picks Dan Rang Ku: * thinks he's cool. He's only an average player. -Gunsons Tallson Slowson: * really tall but really slow. -Adolfs Krobe Kryant: cries a lot but is good at shooting. -Hitlers Kinko Komfrey: * son of the owner of the comfrey company in Wrysville. -Fakers Krustacean Kribby: * really good at defense. Best defender ever. -Wrigleys/Jixes (Pending) Killer McKills: loves to kill people -Boulders Saver McSaves: loves to save people -Gophers Jotron Pokman: thinks he's a jolteon from pokemon -Shippos Muo Gu: * looks like a mushroom. possibly the worst player in the draft here (he is actually one of the best) -Wowzers! Ree Bowned: possibly the best rebounder in the league -Rippers Flash Gordon: the fastest guy ever to try out for the WBL -Chubs NOTE: The Maysville Mighty Puttys will not be getting any players and neither will the Jixes or the Wrigleys NOTE: These distributions are not official and players will be traded later NOTE: Player with asterisks next to their names are to be in the Darfins